Uta no Prince sama Lovestory
by MiyukiYoshida14
Summary: Sooo, this is my first fanfiction. I didn't write it on my own, but together with my best friend! I just have to translate the whole text into english, because... well we're from Germany... so please forgive me if there are some mistakes ' - But I hope you like it anyway :3 By the way... Some stupid mistakes I found after posting by myself, but I am just too lazy to reupload
1. Chapter 1 - Complicated Situation

CHAPTER 1: Complicated Situation

At someday, the girl Daikichi Sayuri went into the forest. On her way she met a tall boy with long dark blonde hair. He said to her: "Hey, little lamb"

Sayuri didn't know what to say, so she just stared at him.

"Um... please what? What was that going to mean?"

His face was changing a bit and he said, with an light ironic undertone:

"I am so sorry, my honey! What am I supposed to do, that you can forgive me? Oh I know, my dear... I will sing my song to you, so that you can feel all of my passion of love to you! 3"

She heard the sound of a saxophone and was wondering from where it came. But i wasn't from matter anymore, as she heard the, to be honest pretty handsome, guy singing.

After the Song was over he asked her:  
"Well, did you enjoy the show, my little lamb?"

Sayuri only could stutter and mumble.

"Was I able to get to your heart?"

Finally, Sayuri was able to escape from her shocking condition. She was applausing and said:

"That was great!"

The Boy was grinning because of his success.

"It was a real pleasure for me, mylady."

Sayuri wasn't so suspiciously about him anymore and smiled to him.

"Yes, it was awesome! You're so talented! But... Please tell me.. What's you na-"

She couldn't finish his sentence, because of the red haired Otoya Ittoki, who was running to her. He said:

"Sop! Wait a minute! I can overshoot it, for sure Sayuri-Chan! I will let your heart shine, more than he ever could!"

And again, Sayuri was asking herself where the hell the sound of the guitar came and was focused on listening to Otoya's Song.

The Song was over and again, Sayuri was speechless.

"This Song... your voice is so wonderful!"

Otoya was smiling at her.

"As long it makes you happy, i am happy as well!... Sayuri-Chan..."

His face got a serious expression and slowly he walked near to her. He was looking deep in her eyes. For a short while, they just kept looking at each other. Then he was suddenly hugging her. Sayuri wasn't sure what to do.

"Ittoki-kun!..."

With a shivering voice he said quite to her:

"I... um.. I... I love you Sayuri-Chan!"

The blonde guy went quite away. Nobody is looking at him anymore, after all.

Sayuri is blushing and said stuttering:

"-! Y- You... love me?"

For a moment he is hugging her even harder and confirmed his statement.

"Y- Yes, I love you.."

They let off of each other and Otoya was looking onto the floor while blushing.

"But... but Cecil.." Sayuri has had a red face and looked to the side.

Otoya said with shivering voice:

"W- What is about Cecil?"

She was looking at him for a moment, until someone was jumping down of a tree and looked at the two.

It was Cecil Aijima.

Otoya startled

"C- Cecil! Were you eavesedropping our conversation?"

He didn't answer his question, but walked in front of Sayuri and looked at Otoya with an angry expression.

"Ittoki! What are you doing?"

"W-What? I was just... What's going on here anyway?"

Otoya was very confused by the whole situation.

Cecil went near him, grabbed him at his collar and whispered to him:  
"I just heard what you said. Keep your hands off her!"

"What's happened with you? Usually your different...", Otoya looked a bit feared. This angry side of Cecil was scary.

"I...", Cecil released him and looked right into Sayuri's eyes.

"I love Sayu-Chan."

"I..I see...What about you Sayuri-Chan?", Otoya sadly was asking her.

Sayuri looked to Cecil and blushed. Panicked she said while begging bowing to them:

"I..I.. I need some time to time about it, please!"

The two of them nodded understanding. Sayuri looked at them, one after another and said:  
"Ittoki-kun...Cecil-kun... I right back!", then she left.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rejected?

CHAPTER 2 - Rejected?

Sadly Otoya looked after Sayuri and then at the ground.

"What do you want from her, anway?", Cecil asked. He calmed down of his anger.

"i... I just love her... I want to be more than a friend for her... But... after i saw her face when she noticed you, i've got no big hopes."

With every word Otoya said, his face became sad.

With a blushed face, Cecil said dreamy:

"I can understand you... She is really cute... But what about Haruka?"

"Haruka... sure, she is a wonderful person, i like her a lot...But I fell in love with Sayuri... What should I do? It is how it is... I don't know what to do, if she reject me... I am so afraid of the answer..."

Cecil was just listening to him and looked in the direction Sayuri was leaving.

"Well... We'll see..."

Sayuri was running through the forest, until she arrived at a little well. Desperately she thought about the whole situation.

' What should I do? I don't want to make Ittoki-kun sad... but Cecil-kun...'

Her thoughts were crashed by her best friend Efina Chikawa, who was sneaking from behind.

"Helloo~~"

Sayuri screamed, turned to Efina and put her hand on her heart.

"Man, Efi-Chan! Don't scare me like that!"

Efina scratched the back of her head.

"Hehe... I'm Sorry, Sayu-Cha-", concerned she looked to Sayuri and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey... are you okay?"

Sad Sayuri looked at her friend and hugged her.

"N- No.. It's about Ittoki-kun and Cecil-kun..."

Efina hugged her as well and petted her softly over her back.

With concerning voice, she asked Sayuri, if she want to talk about it.

"Yes... well..", she told Efina the Story about the Love confessions, "and now I have to decide between both..."

They let off each other. Unfortunate, Efina had to tell her how unexperienced she is, but she will try to help.

"Sweetie... I am so sorry.. It must be so hard for you... I wish i could help you. But unfortunately i have no experience with love and i don't know the boys personally... There is only one thing I can tell you... close you eyes and listen to you heart."

Sayuri nodded and did what her friend told her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Quietly she mumbled:

"My heart says... i will choose...Cecil-kun."

Efina smiled at her, as she opened her eyes.

"Then you should go to them and tell them you feelings!"

Sayuri nodded.

"Yes, your probably right!.. Know what? Just come with me!", Sayuri took Efinas hand, but she pulled it back immediately.

"W- What? I don't think, that's a good idea Dx... I am just bothering!"

Sayuri grabbed again for Efina's hand and said:

"No, you're not bothering at all! Just come ;)"

Efina wasn't very convinced, but agreed.

"Okay... if you say so..."

Suddelny Efina got really shy. That's because she hadn't really contact to boys and never was in love either. But she never knew, she was pretty popular at the boys in her class, because of her innocence and cuteness. Sayuri had to pull he forcely with her. After a short while Efina gave up and walked with her.

Cecil and Otoya saw the two girls in the distant. They wondered about the girl with two red pigtails, Efina.

Otoya said excited:

"S- She is coming!"

Efina saw, that Otoya was looking at her and looked shy at the ground, while blushing. She hadn't seen any pictures of the two boys... She thought, the one with red hair looked really cute.

She stands behind her friend.

"Hey, i am back... I brought someone with me!", Sayuri turned to Efina and pushed her in front of the two boys. "That's Efina, my best friend!"

Efina looked panicked at Cecil.

"Um...um... H- Hello...", as she looked at Otoya, she blushed and ran behind Sayuri.

"That's not important right know. We aren't here because of me!"

Sayuri nodded and said:

"Yes... that's right. I made a choice, after all!"

The boys got curious and especially Otoya got really nervous.

"I chose... Cecil-kun!"

As Cecil's name fell, he smiled at her.

But Otoya stared with blank eyes at her.

"I- I see... I am sorry... I was just an annoyance for your realtionship... Just a burden..."

He turned away and ran into the forest.

He pressed his eyes together, to hold back the tears, which were forming.

As Efina saw Otoya running away, she reached out her hand and ran a few steps forward, just to shrink back. She only stood there, looking sympathetic in the direction he left.

Sad Sayuri looked at Cecil, who hugged her tight.

"Everything is alright, my princess. I am here for you.", they let off each other and he looked deep in her eyes.

She blushed and said his name.

Then her sight went to Efina, who smiled forced at them to cover, unsucessfull, her sadness.

"Come on, Efi... Run after him!", Sayuri winked at her encouraging.

Efina didn't understand, what she was planning.

"Huh? But-"

Sayuri walked to her and whispered:

"Come on... I know, you have a crush on him.."

Efina blushed immediately. She wasn't trying to refuse, because she knew, she was probably right. She smiled at her, turned around and ran in the direction Otoya left.

Cecil knelt in front of Sayuri, to kiss her hand. She blushed.

"I am so happy about your decision, my princess!"

"Yes... me too!", she said happy but a little nervous.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Reaction

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Reaction

Efina ran through the forest und thought about, where he could be.

'By the way... why am I crying? Ich don't even know him...Well... Where could he be? Hm... Sayuri told me about a lake, he often goes to...Maybe he's there!'

I ran to this lake, and he really was there. He sat at the shore of the water.

Efina got hearthrobbing, but told herself to calm down.

Slowly she went to him.

"I- Ittoki-kun..?"

He startled a bit, as she said his name.

"E- Efina? What are you doing doing here?"

She stepped away.

"I- I am sorry... I didn't want to scare you... By the way.. you can call me Efi, if you like... C- Can I sit down?"

He nodded.

As Efina walked to him, she stopped,because of Otoya.

"Wait a moment!..", he removed his jacket and put it next to him.

He smiled at her.

"N- Now, you can sit down."

Efina smiled shy and blushed, thanked him and sat down onto his jacket.

Otoya's thought were a mess. He didn't know what he was doing.

'Man... what the hell i am doing here?' He blushed and advanced to her.

Efina desperately thought about, what to say to stop this arkward silence. She didn't want to say something unpleasant.

It was even harder, because she didn't know him at all.

Otoya looked at Efina and made a choice.

'Actually... she is pretty cute...you know what?'

He turned to her and kissed her suddenly.

Efina blushed hard and didn't know what to do.

'W- What is happening here? Ittoki-kun? What... everything...is... spinning..around...'

Ittoki-kun let off her and looked at her while blushing.

His expression was very concerned, as he noticed that Efina was tottering.

"I...tto...ki...kun..." she reached out her hand, with her last remaining power and then her sight turned black.

Otoya grabbed for her hand and called out for her. She didn't answer.

Efina's last thoughts before she was completely faint: 'Ittoki-kun? What was that? A...kiss?'

Otoya knew, he had to bring her to the others.

He carried her with him and ran through the forest to Sayuri and Cecil, who were still standing there.

"Sayuri-Chan! Cecil!"

Desperately he was calling for them and as they noticed him, they ran to him.

"Efi-Chan! What happened, Ittoki-kun?", Sayuri cried and called out for Efina, over and over.

Otoya stopped her from calling, because it's needless.

"That doesn't matter right now! It's more important to bring her to a hospital!"

Cecil and Sayuri agreed and they ran in the direction of the next hospital.

Slowly Efina opened her eyes and tried to distinguish her Surrounding.

The first thing she saw, was Otoya, who was really happy to see her awake.

Efina's sight got clear, but she didn't know, where she was.

"I- Ittoki-kun? What... Where am I?"

"You are at the hospital... Efi, how are you?", concerned he looked at her.

"H- Hospital... I.. feel a bit dizzy... but i think i can handle it... Were you at my side all the time?",

Efina hold her head and sat up, as he nodded shy.

She blushed and said: "Thanks..."

Otoya advanced to her at bit and looked in her eyes.

"Ittoki-kun?...", as she remembered the kiss at the lake, she blushed hard and looked down to the bed, she was lying.

"I- I love you!", Otoya said suddenly and covered his mouth with his hands, when he realized what he just said. His face was red as well.

Efina looked at him and it took a bit, until she realized it. Panicked she hid behind her hands and blushed even more.

"Umm.. Efi?", Otoya looked sadly and desperately to the side.

'Did I say somehing wrong?... damnit! Why it has to be me, everytime?"  
Efina's thought were a totally mess. She didn't know what to do.

'What sould I do? I don't know... I...I think I do love him... but I am too shy to tell him... What sould I do now?' carefully she looked at him.

'Sayu-Chan... please help me...'

"Um.. Well... Ittoki-kun...I...", Efina just stuttered and wasn't able finish one sentence.

'Sayu-Chan... What should I do... Can you hear me, Sayu-Chan? Please... help me!'

Sayuri walked in circles in front of Efina's room in the hospital.

"man... I hopes she is okay...I am so afraid! I-"

Cecil hugged her suddenly, to calm her down.

"Don't worry, my princess. I am sure, Ittoki is taking good care of her.", he let off her and looked at her convinced.

Sayuri freezed, as she heard the cries for help.

"Efi!", she wanted to run into her room, but Cecil held her back.

"Hey, like I just said, she's okay!", she teared away.

"No, she needs my help! I have to go to her!", she ran into Efina's room... probably.

"Efi-Cha-", she stopped, as she noticed, this wasn't Efina's room.

Nervous she smiled at the person, who was inside this room and left it blushed.

Then she ran into the right room.

"Efi-Chan!", she found Otoya and Efina with red heads and a desperate expression.

Efina startled, as Sayuri called her and ran to her.

Sayuri hugged her, as she arrived.

"Sayu-Chan! I am so glad your here!.. Um..Ittoki-kun... could you please let us alone for a moment? I have to think about it..."

He nodded and left the room.


End file.
